My Series of Oneshots
by Demon.Girl.Me
Summary: My version of a series of one-shots for many countries. All readerXcountries meaning reader inserts. Rated T cause...well, I'm writing these. Chapter 21 and 22 up: Switzerland and Latvia!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Okay, so this is the one-shot you guys voted for. The winner is ReaderxCountry! Since you guys didn't give me a specific country, I'll just have to take requests from you, the readers. I'm a fan of Canada so I'll make one for him first, you guys type in your choice in a review. Happy New Year, by the way!**

Canada

You were sitting in one of Paris's most elegant restaurants. You were set up on a blind date by some of your fellow countries. You arrived early and are now waiting for your date. You look around to examine the place.

The whole area was dimly lighted. There were chandeliers above certain tables and every table had a couple in them. Your table was separated from the rest behind a glass wall that was also a small waterfall. The walls had gorgeous designs on them with elegant paintings hung here and there. All in all, it was a romantic setting.

Still gazing around, you didn't hear the light scrape of wood on rug in front of you. It wasn't until you heard a light cough did you turn around.

In front of you, was none other than America?

"Alfred? You're my blind date?"

"I-I'm not Alfred! I'm his brother, Matthew."

Upon closer inspection, you see that he had longer, more flowing hair than the American. Instead of blue eyes, his were deep lavender. And hid hair curl was longer and curlier.

You think for a second, trying to remember which country he was.

"You're…Canada, am I right?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"You…you remember who I am?"

You nod slightly.

"You're the guy Ivan always sits on at the meetings right?"

He seemed to deflate on this.

"Erhem"

You turn again to see France in a waiter's uniform with a notebook in hand.

"May I take your order?"

After ordering, you took your time to get to know each other. Even after the food was delivered, you guys still talked, while eating of course.

At the end, you guys walked in the illuminated streets of Paris. From the corner of your eyes, you could see him attempting to hold your hand.

Deciding not to wait, you grab his hand instead.

He blushed at the sudden contact.

You spent the rest of the night walking around, holding hands.

In front of your house, you look at him for a moment and peck his cheek.

"Thanks a lot Matthew. I'd like do this again sometime."

Giving him a piece of paper with your number, you actually kiss him on the lips this time. Shocked by your own actions, you quickly go inside your house and just stand there. Touching you lips, you think;

'I definitely won't mistake him for Alfred ever again.'

**a/n:…..well this sucked. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. I feel very ashamed. Well, I'm sorry again for this piece of crap. I'm not used to writing these kind of stuff…..until next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Well now, I see you liked the first one (?). And yes Tihana, I did have fun making the last one. I bet you guys are gonna love this one too cause the country of choice for this chapter is…**

***drumroll***

**Ore-sama himself, Prussia!**

**Hope you guys like it. I'm still learning how to write these kinds of stuff so…yeah. Type in your next choice in a review alright!**

Prussia

You were quietly trying to finish some paperwork you were behind on before the annual World Meeting.

You scratch furiously on an unfortunate piece of document. The loud slam of the door momentarily stops you. Feeling a vein pop on your forehead, you ignore the newcomer, hoping for him to leave.

However, things won't go your way with this particular person.

"Hey _! Why are you doing paperwork when you could be hanging out with me! The awesome Prussia!"

You went back to finishing your document, blocking out every single word the former nation says.

Ever since you guys met, he has been annoying you in every way possible. Germany apologizes for his actions and promises to reprimand his older brother, but you still have yet to see any improvement.

"Hey _, are you even listening to me? How dare you ignore the awesomeness that is me! That is so not awesome at all."

He grabs the document you have almost finished and places it carelessly on the table. Turning you from the supper-comfy rolling chair you were sitting on, he points directly at your face.

"You are turning into an un-awesome prune, just like that un-awesome Austria. Paperwork is totally un-awesome so I'll just get rid of them.

Before you could question his actions, he grabbed your whole stack of papers and threw them into the trash can.

You stare at him in muted horror.

'Oh no he didn't', you thought.

Suddenly bubbling with fury, you accidentally lash out at him, verbally of course.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

He looked genuinely surprised by your outburst. Mostly because he was used to you just silently ignoring him and moving on with whatever you were doing. So hearing your outburst caused him to shut up.

Fuming, you continued to lash out at him.

"Do you know how long I worked on those documents? I've been working on those from day to night. I haven't slept in days. And you just waltz in here and throwing that work in the trash? Well I don't thinks so. Get out of here Mr. Prussia. I don't ever want to see you until my work is finished."

You look at your wristwatch in disdain.

"Tch, now I'm late for the meeting. Goodbye."

With that, you walked past him. What you don't notice is the heartbroken look on his face.

~After the meeting~

You were just about to leave when suddenly, Germany called out to you.

"Ms._, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why of course Mr. Germany."

You followed him to a nearby café. He orders some coffee while you get some cake.

"He's rather depressed you know."

You look up from the cake you were eating to look at him. He continued,

"He's sorry. But I think you should hear it from him yourself."

"It was his fault. He shouldn't have dumped my paperwork in the trashcan like that." You mutter stubbornly."

"I know it was his fault."

"But why does he have to annoy me so much. I see him being all friendly with Hungary all the time." You said, stabbing your innocent, little, cake.

Germany raised his eyes in amusement.

"Ms. _, you don't happen to have a liking to my bruder…do you?"

Your cheeks heated up a tiny bit.

"…And what if I did? It's not like he shares the same feelings anyway." You say sadly.

He looks at you, slightly amused.

"You'd actually be surprised."

You look at him questionably, but he just shrugged it off. Standing up, he pays for both of your food.

"Glad to have this talk with you Ms._"

~back at your office~

You open your office door and turn on the lights on a surprising sight.

On your desk, in an organized pile, was all of your trashed paperwork all done and finished. And in the middle on the desk, was a sleeping Prussian.

Walking over, you stare at the person you yelled at just this morning. Pushing random strands of hair from his face, you marvel at how innocent he looked while sleeping. Leaning in, you gave him a small peck on his cheek. You whispered something you wouldn't dream of saying out loud.

"I love you, you un-awesome Prussian."

You were surprised when you felt strong arms wrap around you. Those arms were from the man himself.

"I love you too _. It's so un-awesome for you to figure out now."

You could feel yourself turn into one of Spain's tomatoes. But slowly, you hugged him back also. Looking up, you shared a long awaited kiss.

Outside the door, Austria handed Germany 50 euro.

"I can't believe he actually got a girl" said the dumbstruck Austrian.

"I know you did" said the smirking German.

**a/n: Here you go. Hope you like it. School's gonna start again in two days so I'm not sure I can update so fast. And as for my other story, the war begins again, I kinda developed writer's block for it so….yeah… until next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I'm sorry for the long wait guys …school's been a total time-consumer. I might not be able to post that fast now.**

**Well, now for the country of choice on this chapter…**

***drumroll***

**England!**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to type in your next choice in a review.**

England

You were reading your favorite book on the branch of a tree in the garden World Academy. You're actually reading a book on how to confess to the person you like. You secretly peek into a nearby window to sneak a glance at your lovely person.

There he was. Reading a book in the library about Victorian era was none other than the brilliant British student with weird eyebrows himself, Arthur Kirkland.

Ever since you first arrived in this school he's been helping you throughout everything. From finding out where your classes were, to helping you study for major exams.

People said you guys were like brother and sister. You believed that to be so too, until that day. The day you figured out he was your knight in shining armor.

_~flashback~_

You were walking down the halls of the now abandoned school. The dismissal bell had rung an hour ago, but you stayed behind to do something. It was pouring rather heavily as you gazed outside. Already knowing of the bad weather, you pull out your umbrella and head for home.

"Wow, it's raining cats and dogs" you mutter silently.

You could hardly see anything in the downpour. You walked down the road unaware of the danger around the corner. By the time you found out, it was too late to run. A giant semi-truck came at you, honking wildly. You just stood there like a deer in headlights. You close your eyes, waiting for the fatal blow. But instead, you felt warm arms secure around you and push you to the other side. You and your savior both land on the ground. You open your eyes to stare at worried, emerald green ones.

"A-arthur?" you muttered weakly as he helped you up.

"[Name] are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine Arthur. Really I am" you mumble.

He grabbed you once again, but this time in a tight embrace. It seemed like he didn't want to let go anytime soon. You blush at his unnatural behavior. And on cue, the rain stopped and the clouds parted. Sunshine shone on the two people hugging on the side of the road.

"How strange" the Brit said looking at the sky.

You just look at the sky also, mind and heart racing.

"Very…strange" you say back.

_Well look at that Artie,_ you thought, _it seems that I've fallen in love with you._

_~end flashback~_

"[Name]!"

You snap out of your thoughts by the abrupt yelling of your name. Forgetting you were on a tree, you try to stand up and obviously fall down. But you didn't fall on hard ground; instead you fall into your prince's arms.

"Bloody hell [Name]! Why in the world were you in a tree?" The Brit asked.

"Um…uh…" you mumble hopelessly.

"For the love God, [Name], can you please stay away from danger for once?" he asked exasperatedly.

You mumble something in a low voice that he didn't understand.

"What was that?"

"But, if I'm not in danger. How is my prince supposed to save me?" you asked, eyes glued to the ground.

He seemed to blush at your words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, flabbergasted. ( I like that word…just sayin')

You seemed hurt by his words, tears already developing in your eyes.

"I love you…you…you idiot!" Your tears escaped your eyes before you had time to stop them.

Instead of hearing the rejection you expected, you felt a hand wrap around your waist and another hand cup your face. Before you could even register what just happened, warm lips pressed on your own.

Your eyes widened, but you suddenly gave in to the kiss.

Breaking apart, the British gentleman gave you a genuine smile.

"I love you too [Name]"

**a/n:…hope you like it. Dude…to be honest, I closed my eyes while I was typing the kiss scene. I'm so unused to it! Well anyway, hope you like it and reviews are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Alright I have decided to make this chapter about…**

***drumroll***

**Spain! ...and maybe a surprise person at the end ;)…maybe…**

Spain

Invitation in hand, you walk into the large mansion in front of you. Spain had invited you, with the rest of the countries, to a masquerade ball.

You had on a gorgeous red and black dress. (I suck at describing so here's the link instead http: /www . tutu . com / images / prod / books / Spanish Dress_). A matching black and red lace mask was already on your face.

Entering, you see lots of nation with masks on already dancing and having fun. A certain Frenchman approached you as soon as you reached the edge of the dance area.

How did you know it was him? Well, he reeked of French descent.

He was wearing a light blue 18th century French suit with golden buttons and a white trimming. The matching blue, white, and gold mask he wore couldn't hide the stunning blue eyes underneath.

"Well hello, _belle rose_" he started "What is a blooming flower like you doing in a grey garden like this?" he asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"The same reason you are here Francis." He seemed confused for a moment. Of course he is. You spoke with a Spanish accent, seeing how long until he realizes it was you.

"Well now, _belle rose,_ it seems that you know my name, but what about yours?"

You smile to yourself. It's working. He doesn't recognize you. You wonder how long until anyone can recognizes you. There's only one way to find out.

"I am merely someone you have already met. To forget me is very rude of you isn't it Mr. France?" You smirk to yourself as you saw him slowly retreating.

"Oh dear me, it seems that someone needs my assistance. Pardon me."

This continues for the rest of the night, and you enjoyed it. That is, until a certain Spaniard asked you to dance.

"Excuse me señorita, but would you like to dance?" asked

Your face turned red a tiny bit. Not that he noticed anyway. You wonder if you can fool _him_.

"Si, señor"

You two step onto the dance floor. With his hand slowly wrapping itself around your waist, and another holding yours delicately, you dance. You dance to the swaying music. You dance to the stars raining in the sky. You dance your heart out for the first time in a while.

What's this you feel? Why does your heart beat this fast as you glide along to the slow beat of the music? You've been attracted to the Spaniard since you first saw him, this wasn't a lie. But has this attraction blossomed into something else?

No. You shake your head to rid such thoughts.

It cannot be. You know deep in your heart that it cannot happen. Still, a tiny part of you hoped for the day that you two will finally fill the empty spaces in your heart. Your eyes fill slightly at the thought of it never happening.

So into your thoughts, you didn't notice that he led you to a secluded balcony where the moon shone on everything.

"You're crying [Name]. Are you really that upset about that?" The Spaniard asked without even turning around from staring at the full moon.

You stare at the back of his head in surprise. Well, you already knew that this man wasn't going to be easy to fool, but the fact that he knew you were upset and that he had noticed you crying, it just caught you off-guard.

"W…What are you talking about?" you stuttered, losing the accent.

He turned around, face holding a soft smile.

"You're not as secretive as you think, [Name]. You were muttering everything you thought." He finished with a deep, melodic chuckle.

Your face burned a deep scarlet. You can't believe he heard everything! What's he going to think now? That you're just another lonely girl looking for her true love? That would be the worst thing to ever happen.

"It's okay though." His soothing voice sang out, breaking your thoughts.

You stare at him questionably, not really getting what he said. He just chuckled again and walked towards you. With one graceful move, he had a hand already cupping your cheek while the other wrapped itself securely around you waist. He looked at you with his deep, emerald eyes. Eyes so full of a deep longing that you have never seen him use on anyone, not even Romano.

"It's alright [Name], you don't have to be worried. For I also share the same passion for you as you for me." He said smoothly, but still filled with intense emotion.

You were stunned. For all these years that you've known the sexy man, longing for his affection, you didn't know that he yearned for yours as well.

As if taking your silence for a show of approval, he leaned down, until your faces were only millimeters apart. But before he could claim your lips, the doors burst open to reveal a vengeful Italian.

"Bastardo!" He yelled at the Spanish man while pulling you out of his embrace.

"Stay away from her! She is mine and mine alone!"

Antonio looked at the newcomer, but his face was not cheery like it should be. In fact, he was glaring at him, mentally telling him to let what was rightfully _his _go.

"Now Lovino" he started, speaking through gritted teeth. "Let go of her. This. Instant"

Lovino only took his tone as a challenge.

"Make me, tomato bastard." He sneered.

And so he did. He grabbed the scared girl's hand and roughly pressed their lips together. Lovino's face turned a bright red, and not because of embarrassment. No, Lovi was pissed.

He grabbed your arm and did the same.

You were in panic mode. You escaped his grip and ran. You ran and ran. You didn't even know where you were going. Once you stopped to catch your breath, you slumped down against a wall and hugged your knees. You were crying. You didn't cry because of the harsh treatment though. You cried because currently, your heart and mind were in shambles.

So now, dear reader, who are you going to choose?

**a/n: Finally finished this story! I'm sorry I updated too late! I had solo and ensemble this morning and last week I had all-county rehearsals and the concert. I'm now limited to writing and posting only on weekends =.= thanks a lot mom. So anyway, hope you like this chapter. I did my best to make it interesting. The winning country for the next chapter will be presented in the next next chapter…does that make sense? Okay, for the next chapter, I wanna do a one-shot for male!Belarus. Hey, don't deny his hotness. I've been obsessing about him for weeks now, this was bound to happen. So, tell me if you love it, hate it, or something in between. And don't forget to write in the next choice in a review! **_**Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: okay, this is the one-shot I myself wanted to post because of selfish reasons. You guys know who this is going to be already, but since I want this to be like a regular chapter, I'll do the drumroll.**

**The country of (my) choice for this chapter is…**

**Male!Belarus!...and yes, nyotalia will be counted as choices from now on. I don't write yuri and never will in case you got ideas.**

Male!Belarus

You were swiftly walking down a snowy road. You were supposed to have gone home an hour ago, but you're boss dumped extra work on you the last minute. You cursed him under your breath which came out in small puffs of smoke due to the cold temperature.

The street was empty as it should. You rush your walking in the cold. Something's bugging you though. Even if it's this late at night and the weather isn't exactly at its warmest, it shouldn't be _this_ cold. You just shrugged it off and walked further.

That was the first strike.

As you rounded a corner, you heard the shuffling of footsteps. You pause momentarily. It's just the fatigue, you tell yourself over and over in your head. You don't convince yourself fully though. You keep walking. And the footsteps keep following. Again, you tell yourself that it was all in your head.

That was the second strike.

The footsteps only got louder. And you could almost hear the deep breathing of whatever was following you. No matter how much you tell yourself otherwise, and no matter how much you want to believe it to be not, someone is following you. You walked faster. The footsteps got louder. You start jogging. The footsteps are still there. You finally break out into a run in the direction of your home, which was finally in your line of vision. You finally reach your front door and fumble with your keys.

That was the third strike. That's three strikes, you're out.

The keys dropped onto the floor with a dull ring as you felt a presence behind you. You stood there, paralyzed. You felt a heavy hand rest on your shoulder.

"Прывітанне, мой дарагі" A deep male voice whispered in your ear. (Hello my dear).

You swallowed a lump in your throat. To say you wear scared was an understatement. You were practically ready to piss your pants, but that would be very unladylike. He bent down and picked up your keys, inserting them in the keyhole and pushing you into your own home. He sat you down on your couch and headed for the kitchen, and all you could do was stare and let him move you around like some doll. You went back to your senses as soon as he left your living room.

Oh, you don't know who he is? Shame on you for not remembering him, he's very well known. He is non-other the younger brother of Anya Braginski, better known as Russia. Oh great, instead of running to the cops or calling 911, you had to waste precious time by remembering him and now he's back with…two mugs of hot chocolate?

"What's that?" wow…way to ask a question I just covered. Good for you reader.

"It's hot chocolate." He said, handing you a mug. "Be careful, it's hot." Nooo, it's gonna be as cold as ice. Of course it's hot!

You took a sip, the warmth melting the icicles in your body.

"Why are you here Nikolai?" You ask while taking another sip of the warm drink.

"I came here to see you of course"

"Couldn't you have done it in a less stalker like manner?" You ask him with a questioning stare.

He just stared at you with a blank stare; he also decided to change the subject.

"Why aren't you afraid right now? You seemed to be afraid just a second ago, why the sudden bipolar attitude?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, considering the fact that I am a woman and you have two older sisters, I think you should know the facts already."

"I…see." He coughed into his gloved hand and looked away.

You stared at his gloves longingly. The hot chocolate warmed your body, but it couldn't warm your hands like gloves would. Noticing you staring at his glove, Nikolai took them off and handed them to you.

You stare at them for a moment before gratefully taking them. Your hand brushed against his for a second. Oh my…his hands are so soft, you thought. You looked up back at him too see that his face was slightly flushed.

"Nikolai…why is your face red?"

He didn't answer and just continued to stare down. You contemplate for a moment before saying the most awkward thing I have written in these stories so far.

"Are your hands your erogenous zone?"

His face turned a slightly redder shade at your statement.

You set the mug down on the coffee table, turning your back to him.

"I just wanted to know…Ah-!"

You felt him turn you around and made you lie on the couch. He was on top of you with a smirk on his normally stoic face. Your heart was thumping in your chest now. He leaned closer, and closer, you could feel your eyes slowly close.

The sensation that hit your lips where not what you had expected. His lips were soft and warm, he tasted like chocolate. You stayed in that position for what seemed like centuries, but sadly it had to be broken by your need of air.

You stared at him and he stared at you, deep violet eyes giving you his undivided attention. He picked up your hand and you could feel something brush up against your fingertips. You gasped when you saw that it was an engagement ring.

"I love you [Name]. Will you marry me?"

**a/n:…..I had sugar…. Yes, I bullsh*tted through half of this…shame on me. But seriously guys, he's hot and you know it! Alright, I'm done for this one. Leave your next country of choice in a review, and if you have a specific plot in mind, don't be afraid to tell me about it. And don't ask me what erogenous zones are. Look it up for yourself. I was supposed to upload yesterday but I couldn't because the login page wasn't responding -.-. And I'm done for now. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: You happy Danah? You finally got what you want. You know why? Well I'll tell you in a little bit. I'm gonna make chapters for China, Japan, and Male!Hungary too, but I don't know if I'll be posting them in the next week or the same night. Wish me luck. Oh, and the country of choice for this chapter is…**

***drumroll***

**Korea!**

**Oh the fun I can have with this chapter.**

Korea

I'm so bored!

Those words were repeating over and over in your head in a never ending cycle. Yes, you were at another World Meeting. And that only meant one thing. It meant the whole day your head will be filled with worthless information that you've heard from previous meetings from years that have passed. You sigh for the umpteenth time in a span of one hour. Your eyes travel from the loud American bickering with the flustered Brit on the front of the room to your equally loud Korean friend groping a poor Chinese man's 'boobs'.

Your brows knit together in a small fit of jealousy. Okay. You've had a 'tiny' crush on the perverted Korean man for as long as you remember. Sure you didn't want him to claim your landmasses, if you know what I mean, but you always wish that the Asian's attention was more focused on you than other men's 'man boobs' as he claims.

"Alright everyone, lunch break" bellowed a frustrated and exhausted Germany with a happy Italy hanging from his arm, spilling out nonsense information about pasta.

You stood up and grab your lunch bag from a secret compartment built into your desk and head out the door. On your way out, you bump into the energetic man himself.

"Oh hello [Name], daze!" he yelled in his adorable Korean accent. Your cheeks heated a tiny bit, but you just ignored it and replied in your usual bubbly voice.

"Hey Yoong Soo!" you answer high fiving him. "Want to eat lunch together?" you ask him with a twinkle in both of your eyes. What? Is it a crime to want to spend time with him?

"Of course, daze!" It could have been just your imagination, but you could've seen a light blush dust the taller man's cheeks.

"Actually, daze. I found this really cool place somewhere, do you want to go with me to eat lunch there, daze?"

"Oh, alright" you agreed and started following him.

~later~

"Um...Yoong Soo?" you asked holding onto his sleeve. "Where are we?"

Why do you ask him that? Well because he was leading you deep into a forest that was located at the side of the World Meeting building. The thick canopy made it hard for any light to get through, and the light that did manage to break in settled in different pools in random places. Calls of nearby forest animals reached your ears from random locations. It was all a bit eerie to say the least. You clung to his sleeve and your lunch box.

"Don't worry [Name], daze" he said to you in a surprisingly soft and soothing voice. "We're almost there" he said in a hushed whisper. You couldn't really ask him what he meant by that because suddenly, he went behind you and blindfolded you.

"What the hell are you doing!" were the nice words that came out of your mouth at that moment. He only chuckled and continued to carefully lead you down the path you guys were on.

It seemed like centuries, which turned out to be only about three minutes, before he finally stopped you.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in your ear. Slowly, he undid your blindfold. As it floated to the ground, you were met a beautiful sight.

It was very strange. Who knew that in the middle of the forest, a gorgeous crystal blue lake was located? But that wasn't all. Surrounding the whole are were the blossoming figures of your national, and your favorite, flower. Yoong Soo stood next to you and grabbed both of your hands in his. He stared deep into your eyes. You could see his eyes showed so much emotion, so much passion! And they were directed at you, only at you. His voice was light, soft, almost like he was afraid that you would run if he used his regular speaking volume.

"[Name], I need to tell you something." His cheeks were visibly pink now. Your own face turned the same shade.

"I...Saranghae [Name]. Saranghae…I… I've loved you…for a long time now…and…" he stuttered miserably. You smiled, tears of happiness developing in your eyes. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you lean in and kiss him on the lips to shut him up. After the initial shock, he began to wrap his own arms around your waist. It wasn't a rough or possessive kiss, more of a sweet and innocent one. After breaking for air, you simply rest your head on his chest and absorb the lake-side view.

"Hey [Name]" The Asian man mumbled after a while. You just grunted to show that you were listening.

He suddenly lifted you up and twirled you around.

"This feelings for you originated in Korea" He managed to chuckle out. You just giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course it did Yoong Soo. Of course it did."

**a/n: *shiver*..so..much..fluff….what compelled me to write this! Oh that's right…valentine's day. I was supposed to post but I didn't because I'm cool like that. I don't know why I wrote it so fluffy since I was forever alone that day…oh well. Hope you guys like this chapter. You guys can still suggest, I'm just gonna have to find time to make them. And guys, if you really have a plot in mind, tell me about it. I might be running out of plots soon. Just a heads up. Anyway, I'm gonna work on the other pairings now…so..peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: you happy guys? I'm working overtime just for you. I'm writing this when I should really be doing my math homework. Shame on me. But oh well, It's cause I love you guys so much n.n!...i think… Anyway, no more dawdling…heh…funny word, remember, reviews are absolutely loved! And If you have a specific plot in mind, please don't be afraid to leave it in a reply. I'm running out of plots guys! Help me! Oh, and as for today's country of choice...hey, maybe I should acknowledge the people who requested it…that seems nice… So thank you WhereITakeOver for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**China!**

**And don't worry, Japan's not far behind. Fluff warning.**

China

Cherry blossoms flew across the air. Those choosing to retreat to the ground littered the surrounding areas of your picnic blanket. A small basket full of Chinese food that you made yourself lies on a corner. A light wind cooled the heat radiating from the late afternoon sun shining above the light canopy of the cherry blossom trees. The air smelled of the early spring that has blanketed over the features of winter. You breathed in this fresh air. Oh how you loved spring. It always brought a wash of serenity to your soul. Only one thing was missing though. It felt like something, or someone, was missing…

"Ni Hao [Name]!" A Chinese accented femininely male voice yelled out a greeting.

Well speak of the devil.

You turn around to see the very thing you've been waiting for was now crouched down in front of you.

"Hello Yao. I was worried you'd have forgotten." You said jokingly while stroking a stray cherry blossom petal that landed on your hand. "Were you with Mei or Lin Yi?" You added a tiny bit bitterly. You guys have been together for a while now and the thought of him with other girls sent a pang of jealousy to your heart. He only stared at you in amusement and wrapped his arms around your waist, cupping your face with his free hand. He looked deep into your eyes, a sly smirk painting most of his features. You blushed as his face got very close to yours.

"You know I would never leave you for them. You are my precious princess after all."

His words reassured you a tiny bit, but your face still had a disappointed frown when he moved away. You hit him in the head lightly for teasing you. He was only like that with you and with you only. It kind of sent a sense of reassurance to you, but only by a bit though.

"Why do you love teasing me, Yao?" You said staring at the surrounding cherry blossom petals.

He only chuckled softly, stroking your fingers softly.

"It's because you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Your face grew redder at his reason. He chuckled a little bit louder, while lying down on your lap. He looked up at your face with loving eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" He said finally after staring into your eyes for a long time. You smiled softly at him and bent down until your faces were very close together. Your eyes flutter to a close as both of your lips collided. At that moment, the wind blew a stream of cherry blossom on your lovely sight, showering you in pink rain.

Breaking the kiss, you cupped his face with two delicate hands and touched foreheads.

"I love you too"

**a/n: For a person that doesn't like fluff, I sure do right it a lot. I blame the dramas my mom had me watch with her when I was a kid. Anyway this is the china chapter. I'm also making chapters for the other countries suggested. How you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Wow, two chapters at once. That's a record for me. I actually have a lot on my hands. So far, people have asked me to write chapters for 6 more countries, not including this one right now. I'm glad you guys enjoy reading my one-shots so much. I promise to write each country requested a chapter. But I'm gonna need more time to finish each, but I'm seriously running low on plot ideas. I need you guys help. Anyway, thanks to WhereITakeOver for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Japan!**

Japan

You walked down the streets of Tokyo. You had a small box in your hands that you hugged towards your chest. The contents were a gift for someone special. And that someone special's house is where you're headed. The day was beautiful. A bright sun shone high above the white cotton clouds that moved with the force of the wind. You passed by a park where you saw children playing in the playground with what you assume their parents nearby. She walked down the neighborhood to a more secluded road. You follow it and come across a large, traditional Japanese come.

Admiring the zen garden, you hop on the large rock stepping stones and reach his front door. Before you could even knock, the man himself opened the door. If you hadn't already guessed, dear reader, the man who opened the door was none other than Kiku Honda, your best friend and first love. You blushed when he looked at you in surprise.

"Oh [Name]-chan, I didn't know you were visiting. Please come in." He said while directing you to his living room. You kept your eyes on the tiny box in your hands the whole time. What Kiku doesn't know is that you were going to confess to him today. And that inside your hands are two heart shaped necklaces that you had made yourself.

"Ah [Name]-chan, please sit down and I'll make us some tea."

You agreed and sat down, putting your box on his kotatsu table. Before long, he came back with a tray of tea and gave you a cup, filling it up. You nervously took a sip of your tea as he sat himself in front of you. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed the box for the first time.

"[Name]-chan, what's that box?"

You felt yourself choke on your tea while your face turned a bright shade of red. Kiku looked worried for he thought that you had caught a cold. He immediately walked up to and put a hand on your forehead. Your face got hotter at the touch, if it was even possible.

"[Name]-chan" he whispered your name in a soft, silky tone. "Are you alright? Do you have a cold?"

You swiftly shake indicating a no. You avoid his chocolate brown eyes staring at you with worry.

"I-I'm fine Kiku-kun. It's…it's just…um…" You start stuttering. Damn! You were feeling so nervous right now. The close proximity of your faces didn't help your situation one bit.

"What is it then?" He calmly replied. Damn it Kiku, you aren't supposed to be this calm during this whole thing!

"I-I…I need to tell you something…" You mutter softly.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked with his big brown eyes.

"I…I'!" You say a little too fast. He just stared at you questionably.

"…excuse me? Could you please repeat that?"

You sigh and face him; some force out in the beyond compelled you to look straight into his eyes.

"I said…I like you Kiku. I've liked you for a long time now, and I was wondering if you felt the same way."

What happened next completely surprised you. He leaned down and closed the distance between both of your lips. You're eyes widen for a fraction of a second before you closed them and wrapped your hands around his neck.

Your lips parted as the need for oxygen became great. You look at him in the eyes again with a large smile on your face.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

**a/n: And done! Whew, this one was harder than I thought. No innuendos intended. Anyway, hope you like it! Ryu-chan will work very hard to make sure all the chapters are up! Wish me luck guys. Until next time, Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Yes, I'm writing this guy first before I write male!hungary because of a very special reason. Today, marks the day that my friend, Tihana a.k.a .Me, turns 14! Yep, Happy Brithday! I hope you like my present because my gift for you is a chapter with…**

**Greece! **

**Hope you enjoy this.**

It was just another day at World Academy. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, a certain Hungarian student was beating the crap out of a Prussian with a frying pan, and the flowers were in bloom. Ah yes, a normal day indeed.

It was time for lunch, the sun rising high in air signaling the start of the afternoon. The weather was a bit too warm for your liking despite the shade the white, fluffy clouds above provided. Grabbing your lunch of [insert favorite food here], you walk outside the crowded cafeteria hall towards the light patch of trees in the garden towards the left of the school. You walk until you reach your favorite old olive tree, the same tree that a very well know Grecian was always found napping under. You looked around and for some reason he wasn't there yet, leaving you disappointed. Sitting down, you unpack your lunch on a small handkerchief that you used as a makeshift blanket. You ate in silence; the occasional blow of wind and the rustle of leaves were the only source of sound. You finish your lunch and pack everything up. Looking at your watch, you only have a little more than an hour left. Why did this school have such long lunches anyway? You sighed in exasperation. Maybe a little nap can do you good. You shrug your shoulders, what's the harm of that?

Getting into a comfortable position, you slowly drift off into a light dream involving honey, grapes, and a certain Greek man.

Minutes into your slumber, you hear the soft crunch of fallen leaves, as if someone was walking towards you. You ignore it but cracked an eye open as you felt a looming presence hover above your still sleeping form. Your [eye color] eyes widened in surprise as you find yourself face to face, or eye to eye, with teal colored ones. The gentle sleepy eyes and an equally gentle voice broke you out of initial shock. It was none other than the Grecian himself, Herakles Karpusi.

"Hello [Name]"

You blinked a few more times before moving a little bit away from his face.

"Hello to you too Herakles" you greeted the man, patting the empty spot beside you. "Would you like to join me?"

He nodded mutely and slowly sat by your side. A comfortable silence fell as you enjoyed busied yourselves with watching clouds that passed by. It was strange seeing the Grecian man beside you without his usual hoards of cats, maybe his cats were off somewhere doing other things that caught their attention. You enjoyed the alone time you got with the man though.

"Hey look [Name]" he said breaking the silence while pointing at a cloud. "That cloud looks like a cat."

You giggled. His fondness of cats was just adorable. You resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Hmm…" he seemed lost in thought.

"The clouds are soft, just like your smile"

You stare at him, blinking a few times.

"And just like the sun, you always shine with radiance"

You still couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Like the cool breeze that blows, you are calm and refreshing"

You could feel your face heating up.

"Like a bouquet of flowers, you are beautiful and delicate"

Your face could now rival one of Antonio and Lovino's prized tomatoes. He now turned to you, eyes boring into your soul, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"And like cats, I will love you forever"

You gasped as he leaned in closer to you. You closed your eyes as his lips came in contact with yours. It was a sweet little kiss. Oddly enough, his lips tasted like honey and grapes. Parting, you stare into his deep teal eyes. Both of your faces had a red color on them. You opened your mouth to say something but were interrupted by the sound of a large mass mewing.

His cats were back.

You only giggled as you picked up one of them.

"I love you too Herakles. I love you more than your love for cats."

He nodded, smiling and you both laughed lightly.

**a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIHANA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Yeah, now I'm back to my planned schedule for writing these fics. I still got plenty more characters to go so I'll work really hard to finish them all. Let's do this! And thanks to LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 for requesting…**

**Male!Hungary!**

**Quite the username you got there. Btw, Gary is Male!Hungary's name…or so I've read…**

Male!Hungary

"Hey Gary…" you muttered, directing your words to the tall Hungarian man sitting next to you. You continued to pluck petals off the [national flower] in your hands as the man in question looked up from the book he was reading.

The both of you lay under an old oak tree, a tree you've remembered playing under since you both were young. Stripping the flower in your hands bare of its petals, you hold it in front of your face, examining it. Your eyes were dull, which worried the brunette man. He'd always seen a spark of life in your [eye color] eyes. Too see them without that familiar sparkle worried him. You continued once you made sure you had his attention.

"How would you feel…" you placed the empty stem on your lap and looked at the man straight in the eyes. He saw the amount of sorrow in your eyes despite the kind smile you tried to keep on your face.

"…if I died the next morning?"

He looked shocked that you, the usual ball of sunshine, could even suggest that. He looked and only to be reminded that you expected him to reply.

"I would…be sad" he managed to choke out. Sad wasn't the word he wanted to use though. He wanted to say that he would be devastated. He would go into depression. Most of all, he would be heartbroken.

He inwardly sighed. He would be heartbroken. He wouldn't be heartbroken because you were his best friend. He wouldn't be heartbroken because he liked you. No, he didn't like you in the slightest bit.

He was madly in love you.

However, you couldn't read his mind so you took his answer as one would if they had asked their friend that similar question.

"Oh, is that so?" you whisper softly, eyes growing sadder by the moment as you trained your vision to your lap.

If Gary could only kick himself without you seeing, he would've done it by now. He really hated himself for not being able to be man enough to mutter three simple words to you. He's been trying to gain the courage for years now, but all that preparation brought him nothing. This was the ultimate test in his eyes. But to you, it was just a simple question. Sighing, you stood up indicating that you were about to leave. You just couldn't face him right now. You felt like tears were going to drop from your eyes at any moment. You would be telling a lie if you said that you didn't have romantic feelings for the man. The truth was that you love him. You've loved him since the first time you met him, and you'd love him till the day you die. You turn your back to him, the salty water being dangerously close to the brim of your eyes.

Lifting your leg for the first step away, you felt two warm objects wrap around your waist and pull you down. You felt yourself fall down but instead of hitting the cold hard ground, you landed on none other than your loved one's lap. His arms were now wrapped around your torso while his face rested itself on the crook of your neck. You were pressed up against his chest as you felt a warm liquid gather at your shoulder where his face was rested.

Eyes widening, you wrap your hands around his back and tried your best to comfort him.

"Shhh…It's alright Gary. I didn't mean to make you upset." There were tears in your voice despite trying to sound strong. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question."

You felt him lift his head slightly but you still couldn't see his face.

"I lied."

You didn't say anything. You were confused as to what he said. His arms left your torso and instead cupped both sides of your face. His tear-stained face met with yours. You hadn't even realized you were crying. His deep emerald colored eyes bore into your [eye color] ones.

"[Name], I lied. I lied when I said I would be sad. The truth is, I would be devastated if you were to be gone from my life. I would die myself if you were gone. My heart would break into millions of pieces. I can't imagine my life without you [Name]. I just can't. Please. Please promise me you'll stay by my side forever. I…I love you. I've always had. And I always will. So please, please stay with me." Tears were again falling from his eyes. You couldn't help but do the same.

In a blink of an eye, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Leaning in, the connection of two lips signified the feelings you've both suppressed for a long time. Pulling away, the tears of sadness had turned to ones of joy.

"I love you too Gary. I've loved you for a long time too. I've just been afraid to say so. I promise. I promise I'll be by your side for the rest of my life."

With that, you both share another hug, but not one shared between the best of friends, one of newly formed lovers for life.

The sudden flash of a camera broke you out of your lovely daze. The sight of silver like hair and the obnoxious laughter that followed were the familiar sights of a certain albino. You could feel Gary's grip tighten around your waist as you tried your best to soothe the newly tensed man.

"Kesesese~ you finally got the girl eh Gary? About time, I thought you didn't have the balls to do it."

What happened afterwards was a rush but all you could make out was a running albino, an angry Hungarian, and a frying pan. Not knowing what to do, you just stared at the scene giggling lightly to yourself.

**a/n: I just had to put Prussia here somewhere, couldn't resist. This actually came out better than I thought. I originally planned on the reader dying at the end. Sorry reader. Hey, I've been getting better at these stories…I realized when I reread every chapter of it. I'm so proud of myself, but actually, it's all thanks to you guys. So thank you. I'll work hard to get the next chapter up. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Well this is going to be a tough one…I seriously don't know what to do for this one so I'm going to wing it. Hope you make sense of this. Thanks for XxTimeOfDeathxX, Vic-Mongona-is-awesome, and djsrocks for all requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Germany!**

**Oh all of the things I can do to this one…heh…heh…Well wish me luck. He's gonna be ****majorly ****a bit ooc. Just saying.**

Germany

You anxiously sip your burning hot tea ignoring the scalding sensation that was claiming your delicate, now purple lips. Small snowflakes fall into a flurry of miniscule icicles outside the square wooden window to your left. The cold breath of winter seeped into your thick layers of clothing, but that didn't matter to you. You trained your eyes on the closed wooden door standing in front of the worn out couch that you nervously sat on.

You were waiting, waiting for something important. You were waiting for the fated knock concerning the wellbeing of your dear husband, Ludwig.

Ludwig

The mere sound of his name brings a slow waterfall of tears to your face. Just hearing that name brings back harsh memories. Memories of the day they took him away from you.

_~le flashback~_

_It was the same winter day, two years ago, in your simple German-styled home. You were in the kitchen busy making a hot meal for the two of you while humming a song that your friend Feliciano had taught you. You thought it was such a strange song, with it being about circles and the earth and all, but you still liked it nonetheless. _

_As you were stirring the pot, large muscular arms encircled your waist. Chuckling, you turn slightly to see the smiling face of your husband. You inhaled the deep sent of his cologne and went back to your cooking, not minding the fact that his face was perched up on your shoulder._

"_It's smells good" he commented casually. You chuckled again._

"_Thank you, dear. I made your favorite tonight." _

_You heard him sigh contently. Reluctantly, he let go of his loving wife's waist and went off to set the table. You felt yourself give a sigh of contentment of your own. _

_Life was perfect. You had a loyal husband that you love very dearly. You have a beautiful home to call yours. And you had wonderful friends. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it._

_Well, nothing except for the war._

_As you thought about the still ongoing war, a knock came from your front door. You didn't know what it was then, but you felt a pang of a deep dread in your chest. Ludwig got the door as you stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He opened it up to reveal four large men dressed in military uniform. You felt your heart drop along with the food you had let go. Tears found its way around your eyes and fell like a roaring waterfall as you shook your head from side to side in disbelief._

_He was being drafted._

_~flashback le end~_

So here you were now, two years after that day sitting anxiously for any news about your husband. Somehow through all your worrying, you fell into a dreamless sleep.

You didn't know what time it was when you finally woke up, but when you did, you had a gut wrenching feeling that you weren't alone.

You were right.

As you rose from your chair, you followed the delicious smell emanating from your kitchen with a frying pan in hand. Elizabeta had taught you how to wield one in Ludwig's absence, which paid off today at this moment.

As you slowly approached the doorway to your kitchen, you swung your frying pan up to hit the tall, blond, German man…

Wait, hold up. Tall? Blond? German?

You couldn't believe this. You really couldn't believe this. With a shaky voice, you tried your best to not let the tears be heard in your voice.

"L-ludwig?"

As you saw him turn around, you couldn't contain the tears any longer as they slid down your small face in buckets.

"[Name]…I missed you so much." He spoke softly. Oh God, you had missed his voice so much. You missed how much your name rolled around his tongue accompanied by that accent of his.

"I *hic* I missed *hic* you too *hic* Ludwig." You couldn't help your sobbing. You just loved him so much that you couldn't take being away from him.

He tilted you face up so that you stared straight at his nice blue eyes. He leaned down and claimed your lips in a sweet reunion kiss.

You both just stood there for a while longer in a comfortable silence.

"Welcome home dear"

**a/n: Damn it! Why can I not write a tragedy! I started this story fully intending Ludwig to go missing and have Gilbert come and tell you the good news but once I started, all that went into the toilet! Oh well, sorry for not uploading fast, I've been very busy. And the next 35 days, I will be even busier with MPA for both chorus and band and FCAT for reading, math, and science. God how I hate school. Anyway, hope you like this. And guys, you can still request but please take note that I won't get to post it very quick. Please understand. Also, things concerning your requests, to make my plot thinking easier for me, can you guys at least write a basic theme? Anything really, be it…um…from something about maple syrup to something about Barney! I don't know. You can also write what kind of personalities you want the Hetalia gang to have. For example, dark!Canada or pirate!England. I'll leave it up to you. So anyway, until next time, Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n:…I have nothing to say about this chapter…just saying, I'm gonna wing this whole thing. Thanks to shadowraven45662 for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Poland!**

**Oh dear…what to do…**

Poland

"Like, hurry up [Name]! We gotta, like, get there before anybody else gets it!" your Polish best friend, Feliks, whined in front of you.

You sighed in exasperation as you somewhat jogged to catch up to him.

Feliks has decided that he has found the 'like, most totally awesomest gift' for his other friend, Liet. Or whom you call Toris. And you know what? The mall doesn't even start for another 20 minutes! So here you were, now sitting on a bench under a random tree outside the mall listening to him rant about his Lithuanian friend. You put on a fake smile which fooled him from the jealous pang that had claimed your chest.

It's hard to believe, but you've actually developed a crush on the hyper-active Pole. You don't know how it happened, but it just did. So it's understandable that you envy this boy that YOUR man keeps talking about. Heck, you weren't even sure if he was straight! You just assumed he was gay because…you know…

"Hey [Name], are you, like, even listening to me?" You look over to see the close up face of your beloved. You blushed and backed up a bit. Just a bit though.

"I'm sorry Feliks, I kind of zoned out. What was that again?"

Feliks looked at you exasperatedly before repeating what he said before.

"I said, like, I can't wait to see the face on Liet's face when I, like, give him the best gift he's ever had in, like, ever!" He said loudly with an excited glint in his eyes. You just fake smiled again and went along with the rest of the conversation. His eyes showed a bit of disappointment in his light green eyes, and that didn't go past you.

"Feliks? What's wrong?" you ask unconsciously scooting closer to him. It could've been your imagination, but he looked as if his face gained some color. You looked as he looked torn for a second.

As you were about to scoot back, you felt something warm place themselves on your lips. Your eyes widened as you saw the face of your best friend in front of you. His eyes were closed but opened up in shock at the realization that he was doing something he shouldn't have. He covered his mouth with wide eyes. You were tenderly touching your lips that still had the lingering feel of the sudden kiss. His face was a bright shade of pink, brighter than his pink convertible.

"I…I…erm…that was…uh…I…" the poor Pole stuttered hopelessly.

Before he could stutter another syllable, you came closer to him and kissed him one more time.

Once you pulled back, his face turned from pink into a red that can put one of Romano's tomatoes to shame. You smile brightly at him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

He looked absolutely flabbergasted, but after a few seconds of repeating what you said in his head many more times, his face cracked into one huge smile.

"I'm glad you feel the same way"

That was the first time you've ever heard of him speak without the use of like in a sentence. You smile larger and touch foreheads, all thoughts of gifts and jealousy long forgotten.

**a/n: I'm sorry. I'm very overdue on this. It's cause I had no idea what I was doing! This is the first time I've written a one-shot for Poland and I hand no idea what to do it on. I kept typing and erasing, typing and erasing, and typing and erasing! I finally settled on this. Sorry for this being crappy. I need help though. For the next one-shot person, I'm torn between three ideas. Please choose one for me to focus on. Here they are;**

**-The country of choice is a member of a band and you meet him while you were 'lost' backstage.**

**-You are starting as that country's new maid**

**-you are a princess that fell in love with a the wrong prince**

**Well get voting~! **


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: After much deliberation, I have decided that for this particular one-shot, the plot scenario shall be the princess plot thingy. Please enjoy and thanks to shadowraven45662 for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Lithuania!**

**Again, this is the first time I have written a one-shot for him so please excuse me if I get some of his personality wrong. Oh yeah, I'm going to make references of Romeo and Cinderella in this. So just look out for it.**

Lithuania

"Princess…? Princess [Name]! Oh where could she have gone? His highness shall not be pleased if she's with the [name of rival kingdom] prince again. Oh, I just hope they're careful not to get caught." muttered a small, young-looking, brunette maid to herself as she looked around the garden in search for her mistress. Her purple ribbon was flapping around wildly as she searched every nook and cranny for the princess. What young Lilli didn't know was that her princess was in fact in a garden, just the one on the other side of the castle.

Meanwhile, while your maid was frantically searching for you, you were happily snuggled up against the chest of your one true love. And he is none other than the prince of the [name of rival kingdom].

Yes, it was tragic. Yes, it was forbidden. Yes, it was cliché. And yes, you knew the consequences. But all that didn't stop you. Rather, it strengthened your longing for the other.

You looked up from your snuggling to look at the sad, green eyes of your secret lover.

"Toris…I missed you so much." You spoke barely above a whisper. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and rubbed it in a comforting way.

"I missed you too [Name]" he whispered into your ear.

You sigh as you stood up a little straighter on the ground you guys were sitting on. The stars were bright outside and a light breeze made the fallen leaves and petals dance around the two of you.

"Why do they have to fight so much?" you ask absentmindedly, putting your head on his shoulder.

"You already know, [Name]. It's just about some big feud that has nothing to do with us." He whispered back softly.

Oh how you loved his voice, his sweet melodic voice that soothed you whenever you were panicked. You just wished that you didn't only hear it during the night.

You love him. Honestly, with all of your heart. If it wasn't for the fact that your parents were in a family feud, you both would have married by now. But sadly, the Gods up above decided to be cruel and mess up your love life just like in the play, Romeo and Juliet.

But you didn't want it to be like Romeo and Juliet. You wanted your own romance story. But you didn't want it to be a tragedy. You'll do whatever it takes to make it end happily. Like the story of Cinderella. Yeah, I guess that's what you wanted. You wanted the romance that happened between Romeo and Juliet, but with the happy ending of Cinderella. You wanted your romance to be that of Romeo and Cinderella.

"We could just runaway you know." Toris's voice brought you back to reality. You stare at him questionably.

"We could just runaway somewhere far away so that they can't tell us what to do anymore." He explains.

You contemplate what he said. It's possible isn't it? They could just runaway and be happy, problem solved! But that's not the case, is it? What about the actual friends that you have? What about them? And what about Toris's brothers? There are just too much people to think about. You shake your head up at him sadly.

"Can't Toris. There's just too many people to leave behind. But don't worry," you say as you snuggle up to him again. "We'll find our happy ending sooner or later."

You then look up to him with a genuine smile on your face.

"I love you Toris."

He smiled back at you.

"I love you too [Name]"

**a/n: Well I had fun with this. I can't believe something so fluffy was made while I was watching a Korean horror movie. Hmmm…strange indeed. I hope you like this. Enjoy your day/evening. Also, would it be easier if you guys knew who's going to be next? Just asking. Well until next time, Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Guys, I need to inform you. The way I do requests is first come, first serve so please don't be upset if I don't write your request first. However, I shall gladly do a certain plot line if someone, other than the requestor, asks it for a character that they didn't request. Make sense? Please understand also that I am regular student that needs school work to be done so expect irregular posting times. Thanks for your understanding. Thanks to shadowraven45662 and Crepes and Macaron for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Estonia!**

**Please enjoy. Minor Lithuania x Poland reference.**

Estonia

Standing in front of a full-sized mirror, you fumble with lacing up the bodice that held up your maid uniform together. You learned your lesson. Never trust France to get you a maid costume. No questions about it. As you put your headdress on, you stare once again at the mirror and admit to yourself, rather shyly, that you looked rather attractive in the outfit.

A knock resounded in the room you were in as you headed for the door to cease the sounds. Opening the large wooden structure, you saw the smiling face of your big brother.

"Lithuania!"

You opened the door and gave him a death hug. He laughed as he patted your head, careful not to mess with your headdress. You looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Brolis, why do I have to work as a maid for Mr. Estonia?"

He sighed and gave you a secure, brotherly hug.

"You know very well, [Name]. It's good for your economy as a growing nation. You're very lucky it's Estonia and not Mr. Russia."

You knew that he meant it jokingly, but you couldn't help but noticing that he was slightly shaking. You pat his shoulder to try and stop him from shaking like a Latvia.

"Brolis, I think we should get going."

He silently nodded and took you to his car, carrying your luggage with you for you will be staying with Mr. Estonia, and proceeded to drive you to the man's place.

~Le time skip to his house~

Lithuania finally left after a few minutes of introduction. Now you stood awkwardly in the blond man's front porch.

"U-um…where shall I stay…master?" your voice turned high pitch at saying master which made your face turn red in embarrassment.

His face turned red as he averted his eyes from you. He turned his back to you and silently motioned for you to follow him.

Following him, you couldn't help the rapid beating of your heart. You were even worried that it would beat itself out of your chest! The question, however, is why? Why is it beating so fast? You recall Lithuania saying that the same feeling happens to him whenever he was with Poland. Back then, you dubbed him of being a love-sick fool. Is this what's happening to you right now? Surely you can't be in love with a person you've just met, right? Oh dear, your thoughts were your top priority. You prioritized it so much that you didn't realize that Estonia stopped in front of you.

As he turned around to inform you that the room you stopped at was yours, he saw you suddenly collide with his chest. Embarrassed, you look up to apologize but only succeeded in brushing your lips with his. If possible, your face turned ten different shades of red before you pushed yourself off him and bowed deeply while swiftly muttering (shouting) apologies.

You froze when you felt a hand pat your head. Looking up, you saw Estonia with a face as red as a tomato looking everywhere but you.

"It's alright, not your fault."

You smiled up at him and his blush intensified.

"I'll give you the day off for today so you can get yourself settled" he muttered before walking away.

You stare at his retreating figure a little more before walking into your new room with a bigger smile on your face.

Is love in first sight real?

Perhaps

**a/n: Finally finished this chapter! Whoop! By the way, our FCATs are finally over and we got straight superiors at MPA Band! Thanks for asking anonymous girl. Hope you like this chapter. For the people who follow my other stories, I'm going to update soon. Enjoy! Until next time, peace! **


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: I'm very sorry for writing this so late. I got an idea of how to run this thing, I just felt too lazy to actually write it up until now. Ehehe…sorry about that. Thanks to shadowraven45662, paper wii, Willow the Collie, and Lovely little life for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Russia!**

**This should be interesting, da? Minor Belarus X Lithuania**

Russia

Sounds of raging fans blared through your ears as the sound of a deep bass started to fill the air. You stood amidst the crowd with your best friend, Natalia, waiting for the concert to start. In truth you didn't really want to go. You're Belarusian has gotten herself addicted to the new band that came out, the Soviets. She never said it out loud, but you knew she developed a massive crush on the band's bass player, Toris.

You didn't really like the band's music that much so you didn't rock out as much as the other fans. Their screams nearly drove you deaf as the band themselves finally entered rather dramatically to the stage. You watched them in their typical concert styled outfits approach their instruments with bored eyes. The singer who approached the mike stand got your attention however. If you recalled from the many posters that Natalia had in her room, he was the creepy Russian lead singer, Ivan.

You had to admit that he looked rather attractive in his tight leather jeans and a soviet band shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His large beige scarf was pulled down to his chin so that you got a full view of his child like face that held a strange intensity hidden in his violet eyes. You found yourself absorbed in his looks.

He scanned his fans with a disinterested look. One face however, grabbed his attention, and that was yours. Your breath caught in your throat as his gaze locked with yours. His child like face lit up in a seductive smirk as he gave you a wink. Your face heated up just as he looked away. It felt like such a dream to you but sadly you had to be driven back to really just as the deep strum of the bass started playing.

~concert over~

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" yelled the band as they closed the concert.

The fans gave a sound of disappointment as they all dispersed out of the arena. You were about to leave also but Natalia pulled at your arm.

"What is it Nutty?" you question. She turned to give you a blank stare as you used the nickname that often annoyed her.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" she asked annoyed.

"I'll stop once you get over your knife obsession." You retorted.

She gave you another blank stare.

"Anyway, would you like to go backstage with me?" she said holding up two backstage passes. You stare at them in wonder.

"How the hell did you score those!"

"It doesn't matter right now. Do you want in or not?"

"Hell yeah!" you screamed.

This was the first time you had ever been backstage at a concert before. You follow the platinum blonde haired girl through the hall of mazes. Okay, to be honest, you were so excited that you somehow lost sight of your friend.

"Nutty?"

No reply

"Natalia?"

Still no reply

"Crap…I'm lost…" you sighed to yourself.

A few more minutes of wandering around and you finally concluded. Yep, you're lost alright. You curse your lack of directional skills and sit down on one of the seats provided. That's when a brilliant thought hit you.

"My phone!" you said to no one in particular.

"And what about your phone?" came a voice beside you.

"I can use my phone to contact Natalia! I can't believe I just thought of this no-!" you realize you weren't alone and quickly yelled, scooting almost to the edge.

"[insert curse words of choice]! Who the hell are you?" you yell without thinking.

"What? You don't know who I am?"

You took this time to fully absorb the stranger's face, and when you did, you bit back a loud scream. Sitting next to you was none other than Ivan himself. You stared at him with your mouth agape as your mind raced for something comprehensible so say. Sadly, your brain took this time to scramble itself.

"I…um…you're…eh…er…" you mumbled unintelligently.

He chuckled to himself thinking your show of nervousness adorable. He leaned in close to your face with his eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face.

"You're funny, девушка. You seem interesting." He said grinning like a child again.

"Uh…um…t-thank you?" you stuttered nervously.

He leaned in closer and cupped your cheek.

"Tell me dear, do you find _me _interesting as well?" you watched as his face leaned in closer to yours.

You closed your eyes in anticipation. His lips were now only millimeters away from coming in contact with yours.

"Yo [Name]! There you ar-….oh…am I interrupting something?"

"DAMMIT IT NATALIA GET THE F*CK OUT!" you said as you stood up and threw your shoe at her.

You felt warm arms encircle your waist and something being slipped into your pocket.

"Don't worry, дорогой. My number's in your pocket. We can continue this later."

You felt heat flood your cheeks.

"Ooh~ [Name]'s gonna get some tonight~!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP NATALIA!"

**a/n: …u mad bro? Idk….i'm just glad I got to post something at all…Hope you like it.** **I'll try to update as fast as I can. Until next time, peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: Yeah…so in case you guys didn't notice, I posted the Russia one-shot some time ago. I kind of got my writing groove back which I'm pretty happy 'bout. I still have a long list of stuff to finish so can people temporarily stop giving requests for now? ^.^" Just 'till I finish up… Sorry if you wanted to request someone. Alright, thanks to djrocks for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Romano!**

**I'll keep the potty language down… Oh yeah, I'ma try doin P.O.V's so I can get used to writing in that style.**

Romano

Romano's P.O.V

There she is again. She looks beautiful, like always. The way her [h/c] locks always sway in the air, perfectly framing her angelic face, the way her melodious voice would always chime like the announcement of angels. Who am I kidding; she's probably an angel in disguise. I peeked into the room to try and getting a better look at the angel, but I regretted it as soon as I saw who you were with.

Damn it!

Why do you only come here to see that stupid fratello of mine! Is that the only reason you'll come here? Is it because you like Feliciano or something? That's it, isn't it? You like him. Hell, you're probably in love with that pasta eating bastard! Urgh. I can't take this. I…dammit, am I crying? Hell no. I'm…I'm not this weak dammit! But…I can't look away.

"Hey Feli, I need to tell you something…" I heard you say with a light blush dusting your cheeks.

"Huh? What is it, bella?" I heard Feliciano say back.

Dammit it…it's just my luck. You were going to confess to him! Sh*t…the f*cking tears one stop!

"L-lovino?"

Awww sh*t…you found me. I couldn't think. It felt as if my mind froze and that my body developed a brain itself. Before I knew it, I was speeding out of there like fratello when he's driving. I went to the only place I could think of that would hide me from [Name]'s eyes, and that was the tomato garden.

Normal P.O.V

You stood with Feliciano, feet seemingly glued to the floor. You had just witnessed Lovino, the man you fell madly in love with, race out of the room in hot tears. It absolutely crushed you to see that. He was such a strong person, a trait you admired him for.

You finally found feeling in your legs again as you run after him. You run to the only place you knew he would go to in situations sort of like this, the tomato garden.

By the time you reached the garden that bore the red fruit, yes fruit, your legs felt weak and you were panting heavily. You spent a few minutes trying to catch your breath and when you did, you looked for your beloved Italian. It wasn't long before you found him crouched down on the ground with a half-eaten tomato in his hand with his back towards you. You took this as an opportunity to sneak up behind him.

"Lovino?"

He looked at you with wide eyes.

"[n-name]"

"Why did you run away?"

"Um…well…it's none of your damn business!" he said looking away from you, you felt a painful pang in your heart when you caught a glimpse of the sadness deep within his eyes.

"Lovi…" you said, voice full of hurt.

He winced knowing that he caused you sadness yet again. He just can't help it sometimes.

"Just go back to fratello [name], I know you only came here out of pity." He said bitterly, biting off a few more tears that threatened to fall.

"But I didn't come here out of pity Lovino…it's….it's because I really like you. In fact, I think I love you." you whispered quietly looking at the ground, your face already turning into a bright shade of red.

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe the words you had just said. He really couldn't. [Name]…the girl he's fallen in love with since the moment he saw her, actually felt the same way. She actually felt the same way. He was broken from his revelation by the silent sobbing of the girl he loves. He never realized that he had taken such a long time to respond and she probably took his silence as a rejection.

"I…I understand if you don't feel the same way." She whispered while slowly getting up from the ground.

'Dammit moron,' he scolded himself, 'stop sitting there like a dumbass! Go after her!'

He suddenly stood up and grabbed your wrist and pulled it, making you collide with his chest. He enveloped you in a hug so tight you almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry [Name]. I'm sorry for being such a dumbass. To tell you the truth bella, ti amo"

You stood in silent shock. You smiled brightly and hugged him back. The two of you just stood there enjoying each other's company.

From the balcony overlooking the patch of the tomato garden you both stood at, Feliciano watched the whole scene with a satisfied grin.

"Ve~ so fratello finally did it. I should go make some pasta to celebrate~!"

**a/n: hehe…I like talking in Romano's point of view… oh gott, I hope my mom never finds this document. So anyway, here you guys go! I hope you like it. Man it feels good to update again. Onwards to the other fics! Yes Tihana, I did just steal that from you. Until next time, peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Yeah…..sorry…I got distracted with other things…so yeah…sorry about that guys. Anyway, thanks to djrocks, paper wii, XxTimeOfDeathxX, Lunastar, Beanpotato456, and Lovely little life for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**America!**

**Man, there were a lot of you. I'm using a plot suggested to me by Beanpotato456. I apologize if I missed someone who requested for him. By the way guys, if you haven't played this game before, I apologize.**

America

"Dammit Al, stop hitting me with the damn turtles!"

You were sitting on the floor of your American best friend's living room playing one of both of your favorite games ever, Mario Kartz. Right now, you were competing fiercely for first place but he wouldn't have that. He was hitting you with everything that he could virtually get his hands on. The fight turned heated when the finish line was vast approaching. You could practically taste victory in the tense air. Just as you were about to cross, you were hit with a green turtle shell. The car you were driving paused for a fraction of a second which felt like centuries for you. In that fraction of a second, the unmistakable red car that belonged to Mario whizzed past you. You paused dumbfounded until realization sank into you. Fuming, you turned to the boisterous American laughing obnoxiously in victory beside you.

"You are an ass" you said simply.

He stopped laughing only to give you a triumphant smirk. If you didn't secretly like the blonde, you would've slapped that grin off of his face.

Yes, [Name], the hardcore tomboy had a crush on her best friend. It was cliché, but that was how it was. Right now you were sulking on his couch cursing him under your breath, something about wishing on a star to hit the American in the head. Hey, if it worked for Feliciano, it can work for you.

"Dude, I told you nobody could beat the hero!" he said like it was a fact.

You only shot him a glare and turned your body away from him. He didn't like that.

"Aww come on [Name]~!" he whined. "You aren't really mad are you?"

Well to be honest, you really weren't. You just liked to see him suffer and all that. Yes, you were sort of sadistic. Shut up. He then looked like a brilliant idea just hit his hollow head.

"Hey, why don't I treat you to some good ol' American apple pie?" he said suddenly, hoping you'd say yes.

You were about to decline, but his puppy dog pout and pleading crystal blue eyes broke your resolve. You felt the tiniest bit of heat make its way to your face before you agreed with a sigh and a stutter. He fist pumped the air before dragging you outside his house and into the warm summer night. Luckily there was a pie shop nearby so in a snap, you had a pie ordered and were sitting comfortably in a booth away from most of the other people.

You were silently sipping your [favorite drink] glancing discreetly at the American in front of you. He, however, didn't hide the fact that he was staring at you. His arm was propped up against the table with his chin resting in his palm. The other hand was encircling his American beverage with a finger tapping the top in a steady beat.

What made your heart pound was the gaze he held just for you in his beautiful blue eyes. You couldn't really identify it but you know you've seen it before. It was the same look you've seen Ludwig use on Feliciano. Clearly it wasn't possible that he…he….liked you back…right? You didn't think of yourself to really be that special. You always kept your [hair color] hair in a ponytail under a hat and there was always a bandage on your face from the failure of your latest skateboard stunts. Your choice of clothing didn't really flatter your body either. You were always hiding under large, baggy shirts and pants because you were embarrassed of your less than noticeable bust. You grew more and more depressed as you continued to point out all of your flaws. You weren't even aware that the waitress had already delivered your slices of pie until Alfred poked you playfully on the shoulder with a straw. You broke out of your thoughts to look at him with a blush evident on your face.

"Hey [Name]…I kind of wanted to tell you something." He said softly, which surprised you.

You just kept quiet and listened to what the strange American had to say. You were aware that your hand managed to get itself enveloped in the American's.

"Well…you see…um…how do I put this? Uh…I'm the hero…and…you're like my damsel in distress…" he said looking away.

It was possible, you then found out, for a human face to turn ten shades of red before it settled into the tomato phase. You felt his grip on your hand tighten as your face continued to turn a brilliant shade of tomato red. Out there somewhere you could feel one of Antonio's tomatoes cry in shame. Yes, the tomato was crying. Poor tomato.

"I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I…love you…" he stuttered.

He kept his eyes closed which gave you the perfect opportunity to get up from where you sat to kiss the idiotic American on the lips. He opened his eyes in shock for a moment before he complied. You could taste the apple pie lingering on his lips.

You pulled back and smiled at him. He did the same and you just stared at each other for a while.

"I just love apple pie, don't you?"

**a/n: yeah, cheesy but at least I got it done. I'm really sorry guys. We moved into our new house in Las Vegas and my laptop's been giving me some problems lately. I do apologize once again and I'll try to write and post as fast as I can. I really don't have much to say so until next time, peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Hey guys! Okay, so I was listening to the song 'Dark side' by Kelly Clarkson and this idea popped into my head. It may start off kind of sad but I promise it will get better! Anyway, thanks to djsrocks for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Italy!**

**Ve~ I wonder how this will turn out.**

Italy

As a kid growing up you were a little ball of sunshine. You smiled to the point that your face hurt and your view of everything was always positive. It didn't seem that there was anything in the world that could've knocked down your cheerfulness. The kids in your school were all your friends. There was no one in the world that could've hated you.

At least, that was how it was before the accident. Yes, at the age of ten you, along with your family got involved in that fatal car crash that left you in the care of your vicious aunt. She didn't care about you at all and often abused you. She didn't care that you were still mourning over the loss of your entire family nor did she care about your devastation about moving to a new place. She hurt you whenever you did something she didn't like, whether it was verbally, mentally, or even physically, it didn't matter. You couldn't do anything about it either. She was the only relative you had left in that country. Your other relatives lived far away. Your life changed from smiles and sunshine to scars and darkness. You barely even smiled anymore. That's how your life took a drastic turn for the next seven years.

Currently you were walking down the dirty halls of your crappy high school trying your best to ignore the mocking voices that called after you. You didn't care, the bullies can go die in a whole. It was your last year anyway; you could deal with it for that long. You tugged the sleeves of your long dark [favorite color] shirt up to your fingers to cover your heavily scarred arms. You didn't believe in cutting yourself, why would you when your darling aunt could inflict them herself? You fixed your long [hair color] bangs to cover your bruised cheek while you adjusted the back pack over your shoulder. You felt yourself dreaming of the times before the accident, the time when you were actually happy and content with your life, however, the cold hand of faith brought you back into the cruel reality, and by hand I mean the boot of one of your bullies that kicked you don't to the dirty floor. You didn't even react anymore. All the years of torment seemed to completely destroy your tear ducts as you took the fall without shedding a single tear.

"Hey look, it's that Emo bitch again!" you heard someone sneer. "Oh look! She's cutting herself again, damn whore. Why don't you just kill yourself and stop wasting space!" They yelled, laughing before delivering a kick to your gut.

She just accepted all the pain. They'll never understand anyway so why waste oxygen on explaining. You weakly tried to get up only succeeding in getting another face full of dirt. You then started to actually consider what they said. Not the false names they labeled her, but the actual thought of suicide.

The image of shoes in front of you broke you from your thoughts. A hand was outstretched for you which made you question who the person was. You looked up to see something amazing. For once since the accident someone was looking at you with genuine concern. You looked past the concern inside beautiful golden brown eyes to see the pale face of a male. His light brown hair fell over his eyes while an interesting hair curl stuck out of his head. He was wearing a green jacket with a plain white shirt underneath overlapping his strange red skinny jeans. He must've been a new student.

"Are you alright, bella?" his accented voice called out to you.

It sent your heart fluttering inside your chest. You felt your cheeks heat up as you took his hand. Just like that, you were on your feet again. Dusting off dirt from your clothing you muttered a weak thank you before speeding off to your class. As it would seem, he was indeed a new student who shared all of your classes.

Entering your classroom, you took your seat in the back of the room while avoiding the gossip, spitballs, and crumpled pieces of paper that was thrown at you. Like usual, the moment your butt hit the metal chair you tuned out everything around you. The chair beside you screeched meaning that someone was brave enough to sit in the back of the room with you. A pencil started poking your shoulder causing you to turn your head in that direction. To your surprise, it was the male from the hallway. He showered you with a bright smile before extending a hand to you.

"Ve~ let's be friends, okay bella?"

For the first time in a while, you actually smiled.

Months have passed after that day, ever since then you and Feli, a nickname you gave him since you Feliciano was too long, have grown closer as friends. Nothing really changed but the only difference was that you were smiling more. Now it was the day of your eighteenth birthday and you were ecstatic. Not only were you old enough to be labeled as an actual adult, but you were old enough to leave your bitch of an aunt.

You were currently at an Italian restaurant celebrating with Feli, his brother Lovino, Lovi's boyfriend Antonio, and Feli's best friends Ludwig and Kiku. You were having the time of your life. You were laughing, smiling, and completely forgot about your problems. The night couldn't last forever and as you walked outside the restaurant, hell faced you with its fiery pits.

"[FULL NAME]! YOU FruCkING BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT A PLACE LIKE THIS YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

With wide eyes, you face drained of all color at the sight of your aunt coming towards you in fury. She stood in front of you and slapped your face.

"You think you're special huh? Thinking that just because it's your frucking birthday you can go out and not tell me? You son of a bitch, say goodbye to your friends because you're never going to ever see them again, you hear me? Never again!" she said and began dragging you by your hair.

Rage started bubbling inside of you. You've finally reached your limit and you just exploded. Grabbing her hand that gripped your hair, you twisted it and bent it behind her back, a move you learned from Kiku's brother Yao. Twisting her head towards you, you slapped her hard in the face.

"I'm the bitch? You're the frucking bitch! I've dealt with all of your crap for far too long now. And you know what? I'm eighteen now and you can't frucking tell me what to do! You turn on your fat ass and head home and be as comfortable as you can cause you'll be behind bars soon enough!" you yelled and shoved her off.

She looked absolutely horrified and ran to where she came from.

"[N-name]" you heard someone whisper behind you.

You turned to see your best friend, tears streaming down your fragile face. What…what have you done? Feli knew about your past and about your aunt but this was the first time he had witnessed such a thing. The tears fell harder. Great…now he was going to run, he's going to probably turn around and never glance at you ever again. You were going to be alone again. Alone…that would've hurt you so much. You couldn't deny that you have fallen in love with the Italian, and know, he was going to leave you. You were foolish to think that you finally found your happy ending.

"Please…" you whispered. "Don't run away…"

The first thing he did was smile at you before enveloping you in a tight hug.

"I could never do such a thing, bella. I love you too much to do that."

You looked up at him with tear-stained [eye color] eyes.

"Really? You'll love me…even with my dark side?"

He nodded.

"Of course [Name], nobody's picture perfect, and besides, you're worth it."

Smiling, you tilted your head up to kiss him on the lips.

This was the happiest you have ever been in your whole lifetime.

**a/n: Idk…I just wrote whatever popped into head at the time. I'm not sure if I'm good at writing these kinds of stories or not. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, if not, oh well. I kind of rushed the end. I'm not even sure if the dialogue I wrote at the end is right. I skipped so much things ._. Anyway, until next time, peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n:…dear good golly gosh I apologize profusely! Okay guys, let me tell you guys now that I have like 10 requests to do, not including this one, and I need some time to finish them all cause I have something special planned after I finish them all. Now all I ask my readers is to pleeeeeaaaaase refrain from requesting anymore countries! I beg of you D:! And guys, school's a real BIATCH. Seriously guys. Erhem, aside from that, thanks to djsrock, paper wii, and XxTimeOfDeathxX for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Austria!**

**I am using a plot suggested to me by XxTimeOfDeathxX. I wonder how this one will turn out. Yes, I realize I am reusing the masquerade thing from the chapter with Spain, but it's my story and I can do whatever I want biatch!**

Austria

"[Name]? Is that you?" he said while taking off his mask revealing beautiful lilac eyes making your anger boil.

Unclenching your fist, you brought it back and…

-Earlier that night-

"Come on [Name]!" you heard the voice of your best friend whisper harshly to you from behind a tree.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Lizzy! I'm going as fast as I can!" you whispered loudly back at your Hungarian friend as you tried to run to where she was.

Even with you running, doing it in heels isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. You see, you and your friend were on your way to an extravagant gala that you guys weren't exactly invited to. That's right, we got some badasses over here…cough, and the reason for that being is because the host was none other than the Austrian pain in the ass…I mean, Roderich Edelstein. He was kind of a common enemy between the two of you, both for different reasons of course. You won't forget why…actually, it's more like you'll never forget why.

You'll never forget why…on that day when the sky never smiled.

"Hello? Earth to [Name]!"

You snapped out of your thoughts to see Elizaveta. She looked very pissed in her beautiful emerald green ball gown accentuating her flowing brown hair turned up in a gorgeous up do. Sparkling forest green gloves that reached her elbow covered her hands crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes were hidden behind an elaborately designed mask colored in various greens and greenery were staring her up and down in analysis.

"What?" you said in defense looking over your own attire.

You were wearing an absolutely gorgeous ball gown styled, [favorite color] dress with a [dark color] lace corset that gave you a stunning figure. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that didn't show much, but showed enough to satisfy. There was a transparent layer which topped the silk underskirt that sparkled in the moonlight. Long [light color] gloves trailed up your past your elbows with lace trims ribboning the edges. Your hair was down in gorgeous curls with a long, [favorite color], silk ribbon trailing behind your ear, completely opposite from your usual pony tail. A beautiful, [favorite color], mask in the shape of a butterfly framed your fragile face as the fantastic color schemes brought out the extra shine in your [eye color] orbs.

Your Hungarian friend stepped closer to you and moved a stray strand of hair away from your face.

"You look beautiful [Name]. Now let's go a crash this son of a bitc-!"

"Alright, I get it Lizzy. Let's go!" You said high fiving before entering the extravagant doors of the humongous mansion.

~Time skip~

Somewhere throughout the party, you had lost Elizaveta in the sea of actual guests. You didn't know why, but you had a gut feeling that she was the Austrian prick's Prussian cousin. You just shook that feeling away however. The thickness of the air and the strong smell of fancy perfume were starting to get to your head, so you decided to break away from the crowd and escape to the seemingly empty balcony.

Upon entering the area, you sighed deeply and breathed in the crisp, cool smell. It was a perfect night to say the least. The moon was out and full with no clouds in side, the sounds from the nocturnal wildlife soothed out the ruckus going on at the gala behind you. You could faintly hear the string quartet playing a song you couldn't really put a name on. All in all, it was a perfect night.

"The moon's quite beautiful tonight, isn't it?" casually said a voice behind you.

You tensed up suddenly as you recognized the accent laced into every word spoken. It was none other than the person you despised himself, Roderich Edelstein.

"Pardon the intrusion, but do you mind me staying here?" You shook your head in response.

"It is quite a splendid gathering. It's too bad the lady I truly wished to be here couldn't arrive." He went on. You just nodded your head for him to continue.

"I guess you're wondering who the lucky girl is? I'm sorry for the unnecessary story, but it's necessary for me." Another nod of the head was the response.

"Well she's a very special girl, she is. I've known her since I was young. We were very close, however not anymore. I don't understand why, but I believe she despises me now. It was heartbreaking for me to say the least. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She was kind, gentle, sweet…she was perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve her hatred. Oh? Do you know her by chance? Her name is [First name], [Full name] to be exact."

Your arms fell limp against your sides with your fists clenching in firm grips. A normal girl would've felt giddy from all those sweet nothings, but not you. No, your hatred was too great for that.

"Excuse me? Do you not know her?"

"Oh, I know her alright. I know her very well." You growled through clenched teeth.

"[Name]? Is that you?" he said while taking off his mask revealing beautiful lilac eyes making your anger boil.

Unclenching your fist, you brought it back and…

…smacked him hard across the face. It was so hard in fact that he actually fell to the floor.

"You don't know? Dare you say that you don't know? How can you forget? I'll tell you what you did if you really don't remember." You sneered walking up to him menacingly.

"It was a rainy day. You and I were playing in the street because you said it would be fine. But then a car came by. It hit me straight on because you refused to pick up the ball that rolled down the road. I laid there bleeding Roderich! I was bleeding with broken bones all over! And you know what you did? You ran away! You ran away because you were too scared to help, you prissy, spoiled, rich bastard! I thought you were going to get help but no! You just abandoned me! I was laying there crying until a neighbor found me! I was in that hospital for so long Roddy…so long. And not once did you come to visit! You abandoned me for all that time…and that's why I hate! And I will continue hating you! Until the day I f*cking die!" You yelled with tears in your eyes.

Picking up your skirts, you fled the party and never turned back.

You were never going to forgive him. Never!

That would've ended differently if you were some lovesick fool or a kinder woman. But you were neither. A normal girl would've felt giddy after that confession, but not you. No, your hatred was too great for that.

Your hatred was too great for that.

**a/n: uh…I might have had a little frustration pent up…sorry Roderich. ." Anyway, stupid story is stupid and I apologize. Hmm…first story without a happy ending, bet you guys didn't expect that did ya? Sorry for the really long wait guys. My computer broke during the ending days of summer and, as I have said before, school's been a real biatch. Just curious, how many of you are in marching band? Any at all? If so, what instrument? I am a proud marching baritone person and the only female in my section. And Tihana, why'd you have to quit? =.= Anyway, until next time. Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: um…I see you guys didn't like the last chapter that much…sorry guys… eheh…I'll go back to writing romance stories now…unless requested to do otherwise…I'm pretty open about anything. Not lemons allowed however…just no…ugh…aaaanywaaaay…thanks to Ayumi Kodou for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Male!Taiwan**

**I haven't done a nyotalia one in a while. I'll wing it I guess. Don't worry; I assure it's a romance…well, a budding one I guess. I need to get back in my romantic funk…I did not say that. Random question at the end.**

Male!Taiwan

You were currently on your way to your best friend Yao's house. It was a nice day. The weather was perfect and the birds were chirping a jolly song that could urge a smile out of anyone who listened. There were children laughing whilst playing in one of the many parks that seemed to surround the Chinese man's home. You were also pretty happy to say the least.

Today was the day Yao endlessly talked about for _weeks _now. It seemed that his cousin was coming over from Taiwan and the man-child wouldn't shut up about him. He would always talk about how wonderful the Taiwanese man was. He showed you all of his achievements and basically everything about him. He even showed you one of his pictures and you had to admit, the man was downright attractive. Although it seemed silly to you and you would deny it when asked, you've somehow developed an itsy bitsy crush on the guy.

Finally reaching your friend's house, you walked in not even bothering to announce your arrival. Best friends, duh. Walked into the house and heard some lively chatter coming from the kitchen. Of course you could detect Yao's voice but the person he conversed with was new to you. Perhaps it was his cousin.

Peeking into the room, your eyes widened as they met with bright golden ones. (a/n: are they golden? I apologize, I haven't properly done my research.). It took every fiber of your being not to squeal in girly delight at the sight of the Taiwanese man.

"Ah! [Nickname], aru~! Perfect timing!" Yao's voice managed to break you out of your battle. "I would like you to meet Xei Mao, Xei Mao, this is [Full name]."

"Just call me [nickname]." You interjected whilst slipping in the room and onto one of the vacant chairs.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." you said, smiling brightly in his direction. "Yao has told me so much about you! I actually feel as if I've known you since forever!" you said, giggling a bit at the end.

He smiled at you too for your smile was quite infectious. He reached for your hands and clasped them in his own. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks as the warmth from his large, but strangely womanly hands seeped into your own.

"So you're [nickname]?" he exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

His accented voice sent butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

"I've heard so much about you! I feel as if I've known you all of my life too!" then his face drew dangerously close to yours. "You're even cuter in person!"

Yep. That's it. This is a dream. Hahaha, person who controls dreams, very funny.

You felt fairly light headed to be honest. Your heart was pounding so fast you thought it would jump out of your chest, yes, yes, cliché line yet so true.

"W-what?" you managed to stutter.

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes! You're very cute! In fact, would you like to be my girlfriend!?" he asked excitedly.

Woah there…we just met dude, said your mind. However, your heart was saying otherwise. What to do, what to do. Why the only possible solution of course.

Confession was super effective.

Critical hit.

You fainted.

After a few moments, you woke up to see the face of your 'opponent' being once again dangerously close to yours. Being the newly woken individual that you were, your first reflex was to suddenly sit up. Well lucky you, guess what you collided into?

Soft lips mashed into yours as you felt the heat return to your face with great intensity. Yep. Guess who's being called tomato face for the rest of their life. Strangely enough, you remained on his lips as sweet joy began filling your body. You felt him smile into the kiss as his arms wrapped around your waist to deepen the kiss. To be frank, you were blissfully unaware when your arms wrapped around his neck and when you were lifted to sit on his lap, and the fact that Yao just walked in- wait what?

"Aiyah! Sorry to be interrupting, aru!" he said while dropping the tray of tea in his hands.

You broke away with a gasp and stared wide eyed at the Chinese man. Xei Mao had a pout of disappointment and nestled himself in your hair. A sudden smile appeared on his child-like features.

"Guess what Yao! She's my girlfriend now!"

Critical hit.

Announcement was supper effective.

You fainted.

**a/n: sooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Um…I don't know if any of you noticed, but I've spent most of my free time now playing the Pokemon Black 2…yeah. Any pokemon fans by the way? If so, what kinda games do you have? Yeah, that was the question. So, leave a review and I shall try to post the next chappie as fast as I can. Oh, and btw, I might be a bit bitter about some of the…romance…in the future. No particular reason. Just wanted a change of pace. So until next time, peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: Can't talk. Writing when not supposed to. Just read. Don't ask questions. Thanks to Paper Wii Guest for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Switzerland!**

**Proceed.**

Switzerland

It was terrible.

Disaster was everywhere.

The area you were in was like a war zone. It was completely deserted save for the two individuals hidden a wooden shield barrier. Guns were in their hands as their heavy pants added tension to the atmosphere. You gripped great the rifle like thing in your hands as you carefully peeked over to view the landscape.

Your breath came out irregularly as adrenaline pumped harshly into your bloodstream. Not exactly thinking of your actions, you go down and slowly crawl from your shield to another one via dropping to the ground military style.

However, as soon as you sat up, you realized too late that you miscalculated the amount of protection the wooden shield provided and ended up in a dangerous position. You immediately jerked to avoid being shot but…it couldn't save you.

A sharp pain shot through your chest as well as your ankle. You gasped from the pain and fell on the cold, harsh ground with a loud thud. What sounded like shouts of victory from the other side were washed away as your partner, surprisingly a young girl, ran to your aid with tears brimming her eyes.

"[Name]! Hang in there, please don't leave yet! I don't want to be alone in this! You can't leave me. You just can't! You have a bright future ahead of you!" Her soft voice cried out.

"L…lily" you managed to mutter weakly. "I won't last any longer in this world. Before I go…tell Vash that I-"

"[Name]…Lilli…what on earth are you two doing? This is a paintball fight. Not a war zone." Came a deep male's voice from above you two.

You opened your eyes from your dying performance and pouted at the Swiss man with your large [eye color] eyes.

"Aww come on Switsy, don't be such a killjoy!" you said sticking out your tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's childish attitude. Yes, that's right. You, [Full name], are the girlfriend of Vash Zwingli. You've been his girlfriend for three years now in fact. And for your anniversary, he took you paintballing with his sister. Not that you minded, you absolutely adored Lilli. She's the sister you've always wanted.

Vash extended a hand for you to take, but as you took it, the sharp pain in your ankle shot through you once more. You gasped in pain and dropped to the floor with a softer thud. He was on his knees in an instant inspecting your ankle.

"You've sprained it." He said with anger smearing his features. "When I find out who did this I am going to-"

"Vash" you said firmly. "It's fine, really."

"No it's not! What if you end up breaking it? What then?" he argued angrily.

"Vash" you said softer, cupping his face with your delicate hands. "I'm fine, I swear. I've had sprained ankles before and I'm going to have them in the future as well. There's no need to worry.

He blushed but nonetheless carried you bridal style out of the paintball zone and onto one of the outdoor picnic tables. Lily carried both your paintball guns and returned them into their cases before heading to their car to be put away.

Vash said nothing to you and just looked at the ground, seeming troubled by something. He kept fidgeting where he sat while clasping his hand over the pocket of his jeans.

"Vash," you muttered, worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, everything's fine. Actually…name…I need to tell you something." He said, still not looking into your eyes.

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Well…it's about our relationship…"

It seemed like everything around you froze. He wanted to talk about that? Have you…have you not been enough? After three years…he was finally breaking up with you?

Tears welled up in your eyes as sobs made their way out your throat. Vash seemed alarmed and panicked. Had he said something wrong? He replayed what he had said earlier and thought of reasons why you were- …oh. He got it.

"[Name] no! It's not what you think! I mean…what I wanted to say was. Oh you know what? Dammit here goes."

Before you could question why he grew so flustered he kneeled in front of you while delicately clutching onto your left hand.

"[Name], when I first met you, I didn't think you would mean so much to me. Before I knew it you grew to be a part of me and I don't know if I would survive if you ever left me. I've been your boyfriend for these past three years now and have loved it, but now I've grown greedier whenever I see your smiling face and I want to know…"

By this point you were crying uncontrollably, not from sadness, but from the utmost joy. Vash reached into his pocket and retrieved a velvety, scarlet box that opened to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a precious [gem of choice] at the top. Tears seemed to brim the Swiss man's beautiful emerald orbs also as he stared into your [eye color] ones.

"I want to know if…if… if you'd…possibly consider…"

You shut him up by eagerly crushing your lips with his in more joy you've felt in your whole life. With the kiss being an obvious yes, Vash clumsily slipped the ring on your ring finger before breaking away to smile lovingly at you.

"Yes Vash." You breathed, "I will marry you."

"I love you [Name]"

"I love you too."

~Extended Ending~

"Hey frau!" yelled your Prussian friend as he approached the two of you, whether he was drunk or not you still couldn't tell. "Sorry about your ankle earlier. Me and France both aimed at you at the same time and I guess he got your boob. Want me to check if it's bruised?" he smirked.

Yep. He was drunk. And a dead man.

"Gilbert." You deadpanned as you heard the clicking of a gun next to you. "Run."

The albino took one look at your boyfriend-turned-fiancé, sobered up quickly, and ran like hell for his life.

"Get back here you bastard!" Vash yelled as he stood to chase him, but turned to you and smiled. "I'll be back later [Name]. But don't worry. I'll be sure to check on that bruise tonight." He winked and then left.

Wait what?

**a/n: Guys. I'm writing the next one right now. If I don't post today, feel free to scold me. That is all. Until next time, peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: This is actually a fanfiction I made for to creep two of my guy friends out (I write yaoi about them, haha) but I couldn't help but think that this might fit well with this particular country…I tweaked it at least. Anyway, thanks to Crepe and Macaron for requesting…**

***drumroll***

**Latvia!**

**I'm not dead guys! I'm going to be using new characters as well. Warning, kind of dark. Maybe not that much but oh well.**

Latvia

"Aww come on [Nickname]! You gotta play!"

"A no means no, Seychelles! There is no way in hell I am playing this stupid game."

You stubbornly stayed where you sat in a chair apart from the other young countries and territories reading, or at least trying to, your copy of Romeo and Juliet. Why England suggested you read it and why you actually tried to, you couldn't quite comprehend.

Currently, you along with the rest of the younger countries and territories were stuck in your home as a storm raged outside after a meeting with the 'Youths United' group that you were somehow a part of. Actually, you should say most of the group members since some were lucky enough to catch a last minute plane back to their own place.

Boredom stuck the few captives remaining so some idiot, namely Sealand, decided that everyone should play 'seven minutes in heaven'. Everyone was fine with the 'game' except for two people; you and Latvia. Seychelles was trying to convince you to join while Sealand worked on Latvia. It's not like you weren't playing just cause he wasn't. That wasn't the case at all… Anyway, you observed that there weren't much people playing so you guess that was why they needed more players. The remaining people were Seychelles, Monaco, Wy, Sealand, Kugelmugel (a/n: I have no idea whether that micronation is a male or female), and Iceland. Actually, scratch what you said earlier. They had enough participants. Why did they need more to participate?

"Come on [Name], it'll be fun!" chirped Wy from where she sat on one of your couches, assembling belongings in a hat.

"Yes, I am sure this should be interesting." encouraged Monaco from her side beside Wy.

"I don't think so." You persisted, sticking your nose deep into the balcony scene of idiocy and creepy stalkerness.

Seychelles huffed in front of you. An idea then struck her head like the shooting star that hit England and a sudden dread filled your gut as you glimpsed a mischievous smirk playing her face.

"Are you _sure _you don't wanna play?" she whispered slyly, leaning close to you. "You know, if you join, there might be a chance that Latvia will want to play too."

Damn this girl. No matter how much you tried to convince everyone that you felt nothing towards the Latvian boy, she had always managed to see through your lies, which was impressive. Usually nobody could distinguish the truth from the lies in your words. This irked you but you've done nothing about it. Doing something might expose what kind of person you really were inside.

"I'm not playing this game." You said finally, being careful not to release any hate into your tone.

Nobody should find out how cold and dark you really were. Not yet at least.

However, instead of getting the hint that you really don't care to participate, that sneaky little girl thought up another _brilliant _idea in order to gain your participation. In a quick motion, she plucked a hair clip that was given to you by [some country you were under] and ran away to drop it carelessly into the hat.

"Godammit Seychelles!" you yelled indignantly before shutting your book harshly.

That hair clip was precious to you and you sure as hell didn't appreciate it being treated so distastefully.

"If you want it back then you gotta play [Nickname]!" Seychelles mocked as she patted the seat next to her.

Cursing under your breath, you mechanically shifted from your armchair before plopping down next to her, all the time glaring nastily.

You looked up to see Sealand still attempting to convince Latvia to join while gesturing to you. You couldn't make out what they were saying but you assumed it went along the lines of 'See? She finally joined'.

The small Latvian thought for a moment before finally nodding hesitantly and joining to sit next to his best friend. Lucky bastard. At least he didn't have items forcibly taken from him. I noticed that he didn't have to contribute anything meaning the guys were picking girls to be trapped in the closet with. It pissed you off for some reason. Sealand began shuffling the contents in the hat which caused you to grimace slightly.

"Okay Latvia! Since you're my bestest friend in the whole world, you get to pick first!" Sealand chirped as he brought the hat close to him.

Latvia hesitantly reached inside and shuffled the contents before pulling back to reveal that he got…..oh hell no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! Them bitches had this planned from the start!

"Oh~! Latvia got [Nickname]! In the closet you go!" Seychelles sang as she pushed you into the closest without a moment of hesitation.

Latvia followed after while going through the same process with Sealand. The door slammed shut and left the two in a small, dark, cramped space.

"Oh great. Just great." You mutterd in annoyance.

"Um…" Lavtvia mumbled while shuffling next to me. "What do we do now?" he shyly asked.

"Hell if I know. I haven't played this game before. I think we just do whatever." I replied.

"So…we do whatever?"

You noticed something wrong with the way he spoke. He didn't sound like the shy, innocent boy that everyone talks about. His voice seemed lower, huskier, and more sinister. You knew there was something wrong with him ever since you've laid eyes on him. Nobody could be treated like that and stay sane.

He started coming towards you. You tried to scoot away but the small room restricted your movements. You were trapped immediately.

"Do you not like me, [Name]?" he whispered lowly.

It sent shivers down your spine. The way he said your name...felt addicting…you wanted to hear it again pouring from his lips.

"I…don't dislike you." you said carefully.

"So you like me?" he asked slyly.

"In what sense?"

"In a romantic sense of course." He said, trapping your hands beside your face.

This guy…is a completely different person underneath. Just like you were, you concluded. You knew he was quiet for a reason. 

"You find me alluring, don't you [Name]?" he purred in your ear.

"If you want an answer Latvia, I do find you interesting." You stated coldly.

He seemed to smirk at you. If he could act like himself in this scenario, you could too. It felt nice not to hold back your bitterness for a change.

"I knew you weren't as lively as you appeared." He stated

"I didn't think you were very innocent either." You replied

"I like you [Name]. I think I've fallen in love with you even. I won't stand it if you belong to anyone else. You don't have to love me back, but you're mine now and I'll dispose of anyone who tries to take you away." He muttered before roughly smashing his lips with yours.

(a/n: Writing the following part made me uncomfortable but I will bear with it.)

He was desperate to feel your touch, for your affection. Everything. He wanted everything for himself. His hands were on you immediately, exploring the skin underneath your shirt and vital spots that made you moan softly. (a/n: This was a lot less embarrassing when I was writing the yaoi…) Every sound you made, made him want more. You couldn't deny that you were enjoying the rough treatment, but you weren't just going to let him continue touching you like that.

In a sudden motion, you had him pinned against the opposite wall with your hands clasped around his neck. Your eyes were dark and clouded over with a sinister smirk on your face.

"I like you too Latvia. Love? Maybe. Depending on how you treat me in the future. Betray me and you'll regret it. Got it?" you said out of breath.

"I understand." He smiled.

Footsteps could be heard outside which signaled for you to release your clasp around his neck and fix anything that seemed astray.

The door swung open and to the outside world, it seemed as though the two stayed where they were for the duration of the time.

"Aw!" Seychelles whined. "You guys are so boring!"

"Yeah yeah," you waved off, resuming your old façade.

You took a peak at the 'shy' Latvia trying to ward off questions from Sealand and smirked to yourself.

"I guess we're just boring people after all."

**a/n: Did anyone else feel uncomfortable? Well anyway, I'll work on the next on right away so please look forward to it! And remember! Reviews are always loved. Until next time, peace!**


End file.
